


Diez minutos para cambiar

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Scorbus, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: El día de su boda, Scorpius Malfoy tiene una conversación reveladora, a sólo diez minutos de presentarse al altar y frente a su padre y los Weasley. Lo que decida, a partir de ella, definirá el curso del resto de su vida.





	Diez minutos para cambiar

Scorpius sabía, probablemente mejor que nadie, lo rápido que puede cambiar una vida, en base a un solo hecho. Lo experimentó, en varias oportunidades, de ese modo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento del expreso, y le ofreció los dulces que su madre le entregó para hacer amigos, a Albus Potter, fue sólo una cuestión de minutos.

Cuando le avisaron que la Maldición Greengrass se había llevado a su madre y comprendió que ya no la volvería a ver, fue una cuestión de segundos.

Incluso cuando le pidió a Rose Weasley que se casase con él, su reacción no se hizo esperar más de un momento.

La vida era así, resultaría absurdo pretender cambiarla. Con los años, Scorpius había aprendido que no le quedaba más opción que disfrutar el momento presente y dejar que transcurriese, y que si llegaba otro repentino cambio, tendría que aceptarlo, igual que hacía con el resto. _Doliese, o no._

Así que, a diez minutos de presentarse al altar, frente a su padre, los Weasley y algunos de los integrantes cercanos de ambas familias (más de la segunda, a decir verdad), era perfectamente consciente de que cientos de cosas podían cambiar antes de poner un pie fuera del vestidor, uno de los cuartos de La Madriguera, que dispusieron para él en ese día especial. Allí se celebraría la ceremonia y la fiesta posterior, y desde la ventana, podía ver el toldo que la señora Molly había preparado, con la ayuda de su suegra, Hermione, y oír el bullicio general que acompañaba a una familia tan extensa.

Una familia, que en unos diez minutos, sería suya también. Era todo lo que Scorpius habría sido capaz de desear, entonces, ¿por qué el espejo, frente al que se paró para acomodarse el chaleco del traje y el cabello, le devolvía un reflejo que no lucía radiante y agradecido con la vida?

Estaba solo, así lo había pedido. Cuando alguien tocó la puerta, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, le instó a pasar, y se preparó para recibir a su padre, a su suegro, o incluso al propio Albus, que tendría que estar por alguna parte de la casa, todavía lidiando con ese mal humor que estallaba de pronto desde que lo nombró el padrino de bodas.

Scorpius no apartó la mirada de su reflejo, por lo que no la vio entrar. Tenía que prestar suma atención a esos botones, era un traje ceremonial Malfoy, el que su padre llevó para él, el que su madre habría querido verle usar. Debía ser más que sólo perfecto.

La puerta se cerró cuando alguien entró. Al terminar, Scorpius giró, las palabras quedándose en su boca al encontrarse con Rose en medio del cuarto, con el cabello recogido en un tocado complicado, adornado de perlas y cintas, y un vestido blanco, al más puro estilo muggle, que la hacía ver como la princesa con que siempre la comparó cuando eran apenas unos niños. Él le sonrió. Ella no lo hizo.

Lucía cansada. No podía culparla; el compromiso fue corto, los preparativos ajetreados, las tareas se convirtieron en una constante presión aplastante sobre los hombros de ambos.

Pero, quizás, fue en ese momento que supo que se avecinaba uno de los cambios imparables, bruscos, que marcaban más su vida, porque ninguna novia tendría que poner _ese_ tipo de expresión, _no el día de su boda._

—Se supone que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda —Le recordó, porque era una superstición muggle, que le escuchó decir a James Potter, y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

Rose titubeó, luego se aproximó con un suspiro, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, y se estiró para besarle la mejilla. Fue poco más que un roce.

—Te ves preciosa —Musitó, al tenerla tan cerca. Ella sacudió la cabeza y apretó los labios, y aunque dio un paso hacia atrás, no lo soltó—, ¿qué haces aquí? A tu abuela le va a dar un ataque si…

—Quería hablar contigo —Tenía la voz estrangulada. Scorpius se puso rígido, hasta que sintió que ella le daba un ligero apretón a sus manos unidas.

No le gustaba cuando sonaba _así_ , nunca lo había hecho. Rose era fuerte, valerosa, incluso más que él; _era la vena Weasley_ , decía ella. Fue uno de los motivos por los que comenzó a apreciarla del modo en que lo hacía.

—¿Sobre qué? —Para intentar calmarla, alzó sus manos y repartió besos en los nudillos, con un especial énfasis en el dedo anular, que llevaba la alianza de compromiso, que cambiarían ese día. Ella emitió una risa ahogada y negó. Parecía a punto de llorar.

_¿Por qué?_

—¿Rose? —La llamó, siendo quien le daba el apretón esa vez, en una muestra silenciosa de apoyo. De verdad odiaba verla así— ¿qué pasa?

Ella cerró los párpados un momento, balanceó sus manos unidas, y tomó una respiración profunda. Cuando se enderezó y lo miró, aquella era la Rose Weasley que conocía y quería, la de los rechazos continuos, la que luego se convirtió en su mejor amiga ( _después de Albus, claro_ ). Sus ojos tenían tanta determinación que se preguntó si no le quedaba atisbo de inseguridad cuando pronunció, con una voz clara, firme, que no dejaba de ser suave para él:

—Creo que no debemos casarnos, Scorpius.

Habría dado lo mismo que alguien vaciara un balde de agua fría sobre Scorpius en ese momento, a que le hicieran un crucio por la espalda. Intentó apartarse, como si quemara su contacto, pero Rose era lo bastante intuitiva para adelantarse a esa reacción quejumbrosa, y aferró sus manos por las muñecas. Intercambiaron miradas, uno confundido, la otra todavía determinada.

_No entendía._

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, buscando la razón, una justificación, el instante en que debió darse cuenta de que aquella sería la resolución que podría fin a una relación de casi cinco años, después de salir de Hogwarts. Pero no encontró nada.

Rose se comportó como siempre. Severa, tranquila, cuando debía, y suavizándose en los momentos que menos se esperaba.

_¿Y entonces por qué?_

Scorpius sabía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar, o quizás ya lo hiciese, sin notarlo. Ella intentaba calmarlo con palabras dulces que, de repente, ya no le sonaban tan bien como lo habrían hecho momentos atrás, y terminó por arrastrarlo hacia uno de los sillones y obligarlo a sentarse, colocando las manos en sus hombros y presionando hacia abajo. Cayó como un peso muerto, todavía boqueando por una explicación, y la observó desde abajo, como si no la conociese.

Rose continuó recargada en sus hombros con ambas manos, inclinada un poco por encima de él. Si no le hubiese dicho lo que acababa de soltar, hasta creería que iba a besarlo.

No encontraba la voz para contestarle. Ella debió percatarse.

—Sé que debí decírtelo antes —Susurró, a lo que Scorpius sólo atinó a asentir de forma distraída. Antes, después, ahora, daba igual. Estaba tan aturdido que podría jurar que el carril de sus pensamientos acababa de detenerse—, pensé hacerlo, pero creí que no- que- que podía…yo llevo tiempo pensando en esto, Scorp.

Esa vez, cuando se echó hacia atrás, lento, hasta quedar reclinado en el sillón, ella no hizo amago por detenerlo. Era consciente de que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, y la respiración se le dificultaba, pero no se trataba del dolor lacerante que esperaba, que hubiese tenido más cabida allí.

 _Se sentía traicionado_. Él hubiese aceptado cualquier resolución de Rose, lo que la hiciera más feliz, como pareja.

Pero, como amiga, _como la única mejor amiga que tenía,_ no podía creer que hubiese esperado hasta el último momento para decirle algo tan importante.

A sólo diez minutos.

Oh, Merlín, ¿qué iba a decirle a su padre?

¿Qué iban a decir los Weasley?

Rose le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y lo forzó a volver a levantar la cabeza, cuando la visión se le nublaba tanto que creyó ya no poder distinguirla.

Murmuró una retahíla de "lo siento, lo siento" y le besó la frente, igual que a un niño. Y Scorpius no podía explicarse por qué alguien actuaba así cuando, implícitamente, rompía contigo.

—¿Qué…? —Logró gesticular, en un balbuceo ahogado— ¿qué- qué hice…?

Identificó el sonido estrangulado de Rose, uno que había aprendido a reconocer de cuando algo le dolía y se negaba a soltar lágrima alguna.

—Tú no hiciste nada, Scorp —Musitó, abrazándole, en un desastre de telas satinadas del vestido desparramado en torno a ambos. Sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza—. Has sido maravilloso, mi vida, perfecto. Más que perfecto.

Él no estaba seguro de que eso fuese lo que debía decirle a alguien con quien acababa de decidir no casarse, pero la capacidad de hablar volvía a presentársele lejana, y se limitó a rodearla con un brazo y ocultar el rostro en la tela del vestido, sin pensar en que podía arruinarlo. Por la manera en que le acarició el cabello, en lugar de alejarlo, a ella tampoco le importaba.

Lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba a Albus. Sin duda, su mejor amigo lo tranquilizaría cuando no entendiese nada; ya lo había hecho por él.

_Incluso si Albus sólo se quedaba ahí, sentado a un lado, sabía que se sentiría mejor después._

Cuando su respiración se tornó más normal, Rose hizo ademán de separarse, pero él se negaba a que la última imagen que le fuese a dar de la persona con que se comprometió, fuese una llorosa y confundida, y mantuvo la cara enterrada en el vestido, obligándola a permanecer ahí, sin notarlo.

La oyó tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Scorp, de verdad lo siento. Sé que ahora no lo parece, pero lo hago por tu bien —No, no lo parecía; se sintió sin fuerzas para decirlo al menos—. Escúchame, ¿sí? Sólo escúchame. No quiero- _no puedo_ —Se corrigió, con una convicción que lo sorprendió incluso más que la decisión tomada— permitir que en veinte, treinta, cincuenta años, te despiertes un día, me veas y digas "no debí casarme con ella".

Él sacudió la cabeza, aunque no encontró forma de hacerse entender para negarlo. Ella había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda, trazando círculos.

—No, no, sé que eres demasiado caballeroso y nunca lo admitirías, pero es lo que sentirás. Yo lo sé, porque recuerda, que antes que tu novia, fui tu amiga, y a veces todavía eres el niño al que molestaban y malinterpretaban todos, incluso yo.

Sobre ese asunto en particular, no iba a encontrar forma de decir que no. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por su voz, que continuó hablándole.

—Te adoro, Scorp; como compañero de toda la vida, serías- tú- serías todo lo que podría haber pedido alguna vez —Le pareció que tenía que dar una bocanada más de aire, los mimos se detenían y luego reanudaban. No estaba seguro de si lo calmaba a él todavía, o a sí misma; las manos le temblaban—. Entiéndeme, por favor, que yo me quiero casar contigo. Amaría casarme contigo. Pero no puedo dejar que _tú_ te cases _conmigo._

_Porque soy tu amiga, Scorpi. Antes que nada, soy tu amiga, y después de esto, seguiré siendo tu amiga, me odies o no, porque sé- porque estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ambos._

_Para ti, para que no pases el resto de tu vida con la persona equivocada. Para mí, que soy tan egoísta que probablemente me hubiese casado contigo, aun sabiéndolo, pero que no puedo hacerte esto. No a ti. Si fueses cualquier otra persona, caminaría hacia el altar y no me importaría que tu amor lleve otro nombre y otra cara. No a ti, no puedo, Scorpi._

_Necesito comprendas que estoy agradecida con cada minuto que me has obsequiado —_ Ahora hablaba contra su cabello, la respiración apenas removía los mechones. Volvía a tener las manos en sus hombros, a los que daba leves apretones—, _y que te amo, te amo tanto que quiero que tú estés con quien amas. Porque tú me quieres, nunca lo he dudado, sé cuánto te importo, pero no son mis brazos los que necesitas ahora, y no es mi consuelo en el que piensas, y eso, de por sí, lo dice todo._

Scorpius se sintió como si hubiese sido atrapado con las manos en la masa. Despacio, se hizo hacia atrás, elevando la mirada hacia ella, boquiabierto.

 _Albus._ ¿Cómo supo que pensaba en alguien más?

Bueno, tal vez no era gran cosa. Es decir, él _siempre_ pensaba en Albus, la situación fuese bien o no.

Rose le mostró una sonrisa suave. Luchando contra la amplia falda del vestido, se sentó sobre una de sus rodillas, y unió las frentes de ambos, arrancándoles risas estranguladas y temblorosas a los dos.

Lo miraba directo a los ojos, a unos centímetros apenas, cuando prosiguió:

— _Él_ está más molesto conmigo que contigo, Scorpi, y yo sé que no puedes vivir sin Albus en tu vida. Casarte conmigo no lo sacaría, te quiere demasiado, pero sabes que lo cambiaría todo; es por eso que pareces tan triste hoy —Ella se encogió de hombros, aun no se alejaba—. Como tu mejor amiga, me niego a ser la razón de esa tristeza. Y como tu ex ahora —Hipó, seguido de otra risa nerviosa y aguda—, te digo que si no vas por él y le dices que el mundo, _tu mundo,_ no tiene sentido cuando no lo tienes a él, porque los dos sabemos que es así, voy a ir yo, y no me importará que seamos familia cuando le lance todas las maldiciones que la tía Ginny me enseñó —Ambos volvieron a reír—. Créeme, no es lo más emocionante dejarte al cuidado de mi estúpido primo, pero…pero sé que es lo mejor. Quizás siempre lo supe. Ve con él, Scorpi, por favor, _necesito_ que seas feliz.

Scorpius respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, otra vez. El tacto de Rose era cuidadoso, como si tratase con una pieza que podía romperse a la más mínima señal.

Albus, sí. No, no estaba seguro de qué la llevó a esa conclusión. No creía, _no quería_ , entender, hacerse una idea del abismo de emociones que se abría a sus pies y llevaba el nombre de su mejor amigo, y que pretendió ignorar por años.

Pero sí tenía claro que Rose llevaba la razón. _Como siempre_.

El mundo sin Albus no habría tenido sentido, casado con ella o no. Casado con cualquiera.

—Ve, ve, ve —Lo apremió, poniéndose de pie para sujetarle las manos, y entre tirones y trastabilleos, levantarlo también—. Tienes que irte ya, Scorp. Escuché a Victoire y Lily decir que Albus estaba por esconderse, te ibas a quedar sin padrino. No puede aparecer, así de molesto está.

Él tragó en seco. Podía sentir una fuerza opresiva que se le cerraba en torno al pecho.

_¿Cómo es que no lo pensó?_

_¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió que la boda, precisamente, era la razón de su enojo y distanciamiento?_

Creyó que era por tratarse de Rose, su prima. De pronto, una nueva gama de posibilidades se abría ante él, y no estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era prestarles atención.

Una emoción cosquillante le bullía en el pecho. Rose asintió, con aires de resignación.

—Sí, esto está bien. Esa es la cara con que nunca me miraste a mí, y apenas menciono a Albus, tú…—Dejó las palabras en el aire, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza—. Mierda, es que- si ese idiota no hace lo que creo que hará, yo…—Scorpius se sobresaltó cuando un sollozo la atacó. Ella apartó la mirada y se restregó sobre el maquillaje mágico, que no se arruinaba—. Te lo juro, Scorpi, voy a matarlo e iré a Azkaban por culpa de ustedes dos, par de tontos.

Tenía el impulso de salir corriendo, ir a buscarlo, pero algo lo mantenía con los pies clavados en ese lugar, y pronto supo qué.

Envolvió a Rose en un abrazo apretado, que la hizo reír en medio del llanto débil.

—Me…me hiciste feliz, Rosi, no- no quiero que creas que no.

—Lo sé —Susurró ella, aferrándose a la parte de atrás de su traje. Luego de un momento, poco a poco, lo dejó ir; ya no lloraba, aunque los ojos todavía inundados, la traicionaban—. Ay, por lo que más quieras, sólo vete, ¡ya, ve a buscarlo!

Scorpius soltó una risa ahogada y asintió. Le besó por última vez los nudillos, le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla, y echó a correr hacia el pasillo.

Pero se detuvo al abrir la puerta y se giró.

Rose continuaba en medio del cuarto. Hermosa y radiante, a pesar del llanto, con el vestido que claramente fue hecho para ella, y en nadie más habría quedado tan bien. Se envolvió con sus propios brazos, echó un vistazo al toldo por la ventana, y se mordió el labio. No parecía arrepentida, sin embargo; tenía el aspecto de quien se prepara para una lucha larga que no sería una sorpresa.

—Rosi —Llamó, haciendo un esfuerzo porque su voz le saliese nivelada, suave. Ella volvió la cabeza en su dirección, como si no pudiese creer que aun continuaba ahí—, te quiero. Te- te quiero mucho.

Rose le sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero, Scorpi.

—Y- y- —Balbuceó, amenazado por las voces y otros ruidos cercanos, que le advertían que alguien iría en cualquier momento. _Que esos diez minutos estaban por acabar._

Entonces lo golpeó la realización de que sí, rompieron su compromiso. Sí, ya no estaban juntos.

_¿Y por qué era Albus, hacia quien estaba dispuesto a correr, arriesgándolo todo en el proceso?_

Soltó una temblorosa exhalación, se sacó el anillo de compromiso, y lo dejó en la mesita más cercana, con cuidado, como la pieza valiosa, el tesoro, que tendría que haber sido para él.

Porque también era el momento en que acababa de darse cuenta de que lo hubiese sido, _si el otro lo llevase Albus_.

—Y gracias —Completó, con un hilo de voz.

Rose se sacudió por otro sollozo, que la obligó a contener la respiración para callarse. Hubiese regresado con ella, sólo porque en verdad odiaba verla así, si la bruja no le hubiese dirigido una mirada de clara advertencia para que no se acercase.

—Te quiero —Repitió, aunque sonaba diferente ahora; no era un simple "te quiero". Se talló los ojos sin cuidado, emitiendo un leve quejido, y señaló el pasillo—. ¡Anda! No me agradezcas todavía, ve a buscarlo, ¡y si se le ocurre hacer lo que no debe a ese idiota…!

Hizo un gesto que le dejaba en claro que iba a llegar a las varitas, el día de su propia boda y por su ex prometido. Y Scorpius no podría haber deseado una mejor amiga.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —Insistió, entrecortado por el llanto, y corrió fuera del cuarto, cuando Rose hizo ademán, en broma, de atacarlo a él primero.

—¡Suerte! —Gritó, a sus espaldas.

Scorpius se volvió una última vez más, antes de doblar la esquina y correr escaleras arriba. En la habitación que dejaba atrás, Rose había olvidado las pretensiones de su espectacular atuendo, para sentarse de nuevo, la tela desparramada su alrededor; se tallaba los ojos, mientras se cubría la boca con la otra mano, y daba vistazos hacia el toldo en el patio, donde tendría que llevarse a cabo la celebración en un momento.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un intruso, en aquella casa, de una familia que lo odiaría, aunque no hubiese sido su iniciativa, cuando supieran que la hizo llorar y verse _así_.

Se prometió a sí mismo pedir disculpas a todos, sobre todo a ella. Sabía que no las aceptaría, pero lo haría igual.

Después se giró, se infundió valor, y subió los escalones de dos en dos, hacia los cuartos de los nietos de los Weasley, anexos agregados con el paso del tiempo por obligación, ya que ni Molly era capaz de hacer entrar a todos por navidad en la antigua Madriguera.

Sabía cuál era el de Albus, igual que sabía que estaba ahí, junto a la ventana, seguramente con los ojos puestos en el mismo toldo que él observó antes, y odiando a la vida, en general. Sólo debía pensar en el otro hombre, y sabría que mil veces lo vio en ese mismo puesto, conjurarlo como una imagen en su mente.

Y darse cuenta de que le sudaban las manos y se le aceleraba el corazón, como si todavía fuese un adolescente.

Casi choca con alguien, junto a las escaleras laterales que llevaban al pasillo donde estaba el cuarto, y se quedó sin respiración, percibiendo un peso helado que se instalaba en su estómago.

Su padre estaba sentado en un banco, pegado a una pared del corredor, y el mismísimo Harry Potter estaba de pie al frente, al parecer, absorto en algo le decía. Al menos, hasta que lo escucharon llegar.

Ambos padres se fijaron en él, como si tuviesen el instinto de reconocer cuando uno de sus hijos estaba herido. O como si no esperasen compañía.

_¿Qué hacían tan lejos del resto?_

Después de un instante de silencio, apenas interrumpido por la respiración agitada de Scorpius, ninguno parecía sorprendido. Intercambiaron una mirada, Draco dio un asentimiento, y Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándolo más desordenado. Era un gesto que Albus también tenía, pensó con urgencia, pero tendría que pasarles por un lado para llegar a él, cuando se supone que se alistaba y estaba por ir al altar.

_¿Y qué les diría, entonces?_

Sintió que se encogía cuando su padre se puso de pie, despacio, y le llevó un momento percatarse de que no había decepción en su mirada.

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy —Recitó, con la voz suave y contenida que hacía gran parte de los recuerdos de su infancia, y lo apuntó con un dedo, para después señalar las escaleras, y por ende, la dirección al cuarto de Albus. Sintió que su corazón se desbocaba—. Tienes un minuto.

Harry se echó a reír, haciéndole dar un brinco, pero no al otro hombre, que no apartó la mirada de su hijo, ni siquiera cuando el primero le bajó el brazo, para que dejase de señalar de esa forma tan acusatoria.

—No lo dice en _ese_ sentido —Harry le sonrió. Era, probablemente, la sonrisa que no tendría que dirigirle, si sabía que iba a dejar a su sobrina sola, el día de la boda—, pero sí, un minuto, más o menos. Albus no va a aguantar mucho, y los Weasley notarán que algo pasa. Es todo lo que vamos a poder contenerlos por ustedes.

Scorpius quería gritar, llorar, abrazarlos. Pero tenía un minuto, y aunque él bien sabía todo lo que podía ocurrir en sesenta segundos, no quería desperdiciar ninguno.

—¡Gracias! —Soltó, con la voz quebrada, ganándose una carcajada de Harry y un bufido de cariñosa exasperación de su padre, cuando se tropezó en sus prisas por llegar al cuarto de Albus.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, sin cuidado alguno. El lugar estaba desordenado, pero vacío, y sus ojos fueron a parar al alféizar acolchado detrás de unas literas, donde estaba la única ventana y una vista completa al patio.

Podía oír los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón, la piel le ardía, jadeaba.

Caminó directo hacia allí, bordeando la litera. Lo sabía - _lo sentía_ -, Albus estaba ahí.

Estiró las manos y dio con una superficie suave, invisible, y tras sostenerla con fuerza, le sacó de un tirón la capa de su padre, dejándolo expuesto.

Albus estaba apoyado contra la ventana, las piernas flexionadas hacia el pecho, un brazo le rodeaba las rodillas. La mirada que le dirigió no era de sorpresa, ni siquiera la rabia que esperaba encontrar.

_Estaba triste._

Cuando Albus estaba triste, él sabía, no se echaba a llorar como una persona normal lo haría. Él callaba y miraba a los demás con _esos_ ojos verdes, amplios, que le rompían el corazón, y habrían hecho lamentarse a cualquier ser con sentimientos.

Hizo ademán de recuperar la capa, Scorpius dio un paso hacia atrás, para alejarse de su alcance.

_¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría?_

—¿Qué haces aquí, Scorp? —Musitó, con la voz ronca, a la vez que enterraba el rostro entre sus brazos. Él sintió que el pecho se le apretaba, ¿cómo fue que tardó tanto en ir a buscarlo?

—No me voy a casar —Explicó, con una voz firme y serena, que apenas podía reconocer como suya. Sólo entendió por qué ya no le sentaba mal decirlo, cuando Albus levantó la cabeza de pronto, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos enormes, brillando con _algo_ a lo que evitó darle un nombre durante años, y ahora le parecía ridículo no haberlo hecho jamás.

Albus boqueó por un momento.

—¿Qué?

—No me voy a casar —Repitió, más alto y claro. Su nerviosismo aún se determinaba en cómo estrujaba la capa de invisibilidad entre los dedos. Respiró profundo; sólo necesitaba unos segundos, grandes cosas ocurrían en ese período de tiempo—. No me voy a casar y sólo me queda como medio minuto para hacerte entender por qué, antes de que toda tu familia materna, tenga ganas de matarme. Pero no tengo nada planeado, ni una excusa, y lo único que sé es que un mundo sin ti, no tiene sentido, y que- que si fueses tú quien llevaba el otro anillo, en este mismo momento, estaría caminando hacia ese altar y sintiéndome la persona más afortunada del mundo entero.

Lo dijo demasiado rápido y tuvo que inhalar profundo al terminar. Por un instante, en que la expresión de Albus estuvo en blanco, temió que no lo hubiese entendido.

No muy lejos de allí, alguien gritó, una mujer, que creyó reconocer como una de las primas de Rose. Los sonidos de pasos llenaron la casa, Harry dijo algo, en voz alta, desde alguna parte.

Debió ser el momento en que Albus comprendió lo que acababa de oír.

Lo siguiente que sabría es que su minuto había acabado, porque alguien llegaba al cuarto, pero ya no importaría. Fuese quien fuese, hizo un sonido ahogado, cuando Albus se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, y cayó de espaldas sobre la parte inferior de una de las literas de los niños Weasley, y en un parpadeo, el tirón de la Aparición conjunta los sacaba de la Madriguera.

Ni siquiera supo a dónde llegaron, y no podía fingir que le importaba.

Albus lo sujetaba por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, estaba medio sentado a horcajadas sobre él y medio recostado en su pecho, y eran un desastre de movimientos a destiempo, dientes que raspaban, aliento cálido, y Scorpius se estremecía una y otra vez, y se preguntaba cómo pasó toda la vida sin haber experimentado algo tan maravilloso.

Le faltaba el aire cuando se apartaron. No comprendía cómo era posible, porque por un momento, habrían jurado que eran uno solo, y se encontró directo con los ojos verdes de Albus, brillantes, con un rastro de lágrimas que no iba a derramar, porque él era así.

Y cuando Albus le sonreía y lo abrazaba, con suficiente fuerza para sacarle un quejido, si no hubiese sido porque le correspondió del mismo modo, supo que a pesar de que esos diez minutos habían pasado ya, todavía les quedaba mucho tiempo -y sorpresas- por delante.

Y nada podría haberlo hecho más feliz.


End file.
